His Beloved Angel
by Fumiko27
Summary: Karena nyawanya berhasil diselamatkan saat Ia kecebur ke dalam sungai, maka Ia-pun mulai berhutang budi dan menaruh hati pada perempuan yang dia anggap bidadari surga itu. Padahal perempuan itu mempunyai status sosial yang lebih rendah darinya. Siapa perempuan itu? (Akashi x OC)
1. Chapter 01

WARNING! OOC, TYPO, AUTHOR GAK JELAS, DLL.

Apabila ada kesamaan nama tempat dan orang, itu tidak ada hubungannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Cerah meliputi kota Kyoto ketika matahari mulai menampakkan keperkasaannya. Bias nya merata, menyelimuti kota, termasuk menelusup ke balik tirai-tirai jendela apato yang terbuka sebagian. Didapur apato itu, Yuhi Maeda asyik menggasakkan sabun cuci keperalatan makannya. Ia barusaja selesai makan bersama sang ayah.

"Semangat untuk hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu ya, Yuhi." Bariton berat lelaki berusia 40tahun itu terdengar bersemangat. Kemudian sang ayah yang sedang memakai kaos kaki lalu sepatu, segera bergegas keluar rumah untung berangkat. Tidak lupa mengenakan mantel dan menjinjing koper ditangan kanan.

Yuhi diam saja, tidaklah menjawab perkataan sang ayah barang sepatahkata pun. Fokus mencuci bersih peralatan makan dan meletakkannya di rak piring seraya mematikan keran air.

"Ayah berangkat dulu."

Ayah Yuhi berpamitan dan meninggalkan Apato mereka.

"Ya, ayah." Bisik Yuhi, pelan.

Setelah semuanya beres, Yuhi segera bersiap-siap. Memakai kaos kaki, sepatu dan membawa tasnya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya. Gadis berpupil coklat dengan rambut panjang berwarna sebahu itu berangkat menuju sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Karena sekolah baru Yuhi yang sekarang ini dekat, maka Yuhi hanya cukup berjalan kaki saja, mumpung sehat.

.

.

.

Yuhi sudah sampai di sekolah barunya SMA Rakuzan. Gadis itu mengerjap sekali, terlihat acuh kala menginjakkan kaki di sekolah elit itu. Padahal di halaman depan sekolah tampak sedang ramai sekali karena dikelilingi oleh sebagian besar murid di sekolah, dan banyak dari mereka yang sedang mempromosikan kegiatan klub.

Ada banyak murid tahun ajaran baru kelas 1 di sekolah ini. Dan sepertinya hanya Yuhi saja murid baru yang merupakan kelas 2.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. _Namae wa Maeda Yuhi_."

Yuhi tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia hanya membungkuk di depan teman-temannya.

"Maeda, silahkan kamu duduk disana."

Guru sekaligus wali kelas di kelas 2-4 itu menunjukkan kursi untuk Yuhi. Gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi pada sang guru, kemudian berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman teman barunya. Tatapannya datar seperti biasa. Tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik seisi kelas tentang betapa sombongnya gadis itu, karena memang dia hanyalah seorang pendiam dalam kehidupan sehari hari.

.

.

.

ketika sekolah usai, Yuhi tidaklah Ia langsung menuju ke rumah. Tapi, Ia mampir ke supermarket kecil dekat rumahnya. Yuhi bekerja sampingan di supermarket sebagai seorang pegawai kasir. Segera dia mengganti baju seragam sekolah menjadi seragam pegawai supermarket itu.

" _Ara~ Yuhi-chan_. Kita kedatangan barang baru. Tolong ditaruh disana, ya."

Kata salah satu pegawai itu kepada Yuhi.

"Eh? _Ha-hai_."

Yuhi mengiyakan perintahnya. Ia membawa sebuah kardus berisi produk dagangan ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan jam kerja Yuhi di supermarket telah selesai. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang biasa dan lalu melewati sebuah jembatan beraspal.

Di pinggir jembatan itu, ada sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan tinggi sekitar 170cm keatas sedang menyaksikan pemandangan bulan purnama. Saat menyaksikan pemandangan itu, Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, Ia sandarkan punggungnya di pengangan jembatan yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Aaahh~"

Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya sambil menutup mata. Ia sedang merilekskan pikirannya.

 _Bang!_

 _SPPLUUURRR!_

Sebuah air memancur dari bawah keatas.

"Heh?"

Yuhi mendengar darimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Segera Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir jembatan, dan melihat ada sesosok pemuda sedang berenang-ralat-kecebur barusan dari atas jembatan yang dikarenakan lelaki itu menyandarkan punggungnya terlalu berlebihan. Pemuda itu terlalu banyak menelan dan menghirup air segar hingga masuk teredak dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Yuhi mulai panik.

Ia segera menolong manusia yang barusan terjatuh ke dalam sungai itu. Ia mencari jalan dari jembatan, kemudian mengangkat roknya dari samping hingga menampakkan setengah betisnya.

Yuhi melangkahkan kakinya ke sungai dan merangkul si korban, tanpa peduli bila pakaian yang dikenakannya ikut basah.

Yuhi meniduri pemuda bersurai merah itu diatas rerumputan. Hmm...Sepertinya pemuda itu pingsan. Matanya tertutup seperti bidadara yang sedang tidur dengan tenang.

Yuhi memeres rambutnya yang basah kuyub.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu."

Yuhi meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas perut pemuda itu untuk mengeluarkan air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Tolong, selamatkan orang ini."

Yuhi terus melakukannya. Ia pun membuat nafas buatan di dalam mulut sang pria. Setelah membuat nafas buatan, ia terus menekan perutnya dengan kedua tangannya , dan…

"UHUKK!"

Pemuda itu berhasil menyemburkan air sungai dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hahh, hahh, hahh."

Nafasnya terdesah setelah mengeluarkan banyak air dari perutnya, membuat Yuhi tersenyum lega setelah usaha yang dilakukannya telah berhasil dan telah menyelamatkan orang itu.

Pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah Akashi Seijuro membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat adanya sesosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengan mata kiri yang ditutup dengan eyepatch putih itu.

" _Ano... Daijoubu.. desu ka_?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada yang lembut dan rendah.

"….Bidadari surga?"

Akashi bicara dalam hati mengenai gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Bidadari surga?

Setelah mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, Akashi membangunkan badannya dan duduk diatas tanah rerumputan.

"Ahhh~"

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Dan berusaha menyadari semuanya.

"Kau… menyelamatkan nyawaku…"

Akashi menengok ke arah Yuhi.

"Heh?"

Yuhi malah bingung sendiri.

Akashi memegang kedua pundak Yuhi.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau sudah mempertahankan hidupku."

Yuhi malah makin bingung. Ia memang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi bingung sama tingkah laku pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu."

Yuhi hanya terdiam.

Ia mendirikan kakinya, lalu membungkukkan badannya didepan Akashi sebagai salam hormat padanya.

"Senang bisa menolongmu."

. . . . .

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang meniupi rumput-rumput dan dedadunan di pohon-pohon. Serta suara air sungai yang mengalir.

" _Hitsureshimasu_."

Yuhi menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkannya sambil membawa tas sekolahnya.

Akashi memandang gadis yang barusan Ia bilang Bidadari Surga itu dari kejauhan. Ia sadar bahwa seragam dan tas yang digunakannya itu sama dengan yang Ia kenakan sekarang ini.

"Seragam itu… Apa dia… murid baru?"

Tanya Akashi kepada dirinya sendiri. Jelas Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolahnya sebelumnya. Tapi, Akashi sempat mendengar berita bahwa ada murid baru di kelas 2-4 di sekolahnya.

Akashi segera mendirikan kakinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyub. Ia malah tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Pulang ke rumah megahnya dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub tanpa supir yang biasa mengantar-jemputnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di apato yang ditinggali Yuhi.

Yuhi meletakkan sebuah pot masak diatas sebuah meja makannya, dan membuka tutupnya. Rupanya Ia barusan memasak Tsukiyaki.

" _Tadaima_."

Ayah Yuhi datang memasuki pintu rumah mereka. Ia membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya dan meletakkan mantelnya di gantungan baju. Kopernya juga Ia letakkan di meja lemari. Lalu sang ayah langsung mampir ke dapur ketika mencium bau makanan, melihat beberapa makanan untuk makan malam sudah diletakkan diatas meja. Bahkan peralatannya pun sudah Yuhi siapkan sendiri. Benar-benar gadis yang rajin dan tak kenal lelah.

" _Okaerinasai_."

Yuhi menyambut kedatangan ayahnya.

"Aaaahh~"

Ayahnya Yuhi menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Melelahkan sekali di kantor. Apa kau kelelahan, Yuhi?" Tanya ayahnya Yuhi kepada anak kandungnya itu.

"….lumayan." Yuhi menjawab pelan ketika mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi meja makan.

Sang ayah tersenyum lalu melihat semua makan malam yang diletakkan di atas meja itu.

"Kau memasak Tsukiyaki malam ini. Kelihatannya enak sekali."

Ayahnya mengambil sumpit dan menjempitnya di tangannya.

" _Jaa, Itadakimasu."_

Tuan Maeda mengambil beberapa makanan seperti udang, jamur, dan sawi di dalam mangkuk. Lalu menaruh kuah dengan sendok di dalamnya.

Yuhi juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun sepertinya ayahnya menyantap hidangannya lebih dulu dibanding Yuhi.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Yuhi?"

"… Biasa saja."

"Di sekolah barumu kamu bisa mendapat beasiswa, kan? Itu sekolah paling bagus di Kyoto."

"….."

"…Apa… kamu punya teman baru?"

"…. Tidak…."

Ayahnya terdiam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Oh, ya, kamu bisa mencampurkannya kecap asin, bila kamu mau. Ayah suka makanan asin."

Kini ayahnya Yuhi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yuhi tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia tetap memakan Tsukiyaki itu perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, kenapa nampak kelihatan basah kuyub seperti itu?" Tanya salah satu pelayannya yang penasaran melihat Akashi bisa bermandikan air sungai (basah kuyub) itu.

"Aku sehabis mengambil barang jatuh di sungai, dan kakiku tersandung batu di dalamnya." Jelas Akashi pelan. Akashi segera melangkahkan kakinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi, Ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Akashi kini ingin belajar mandiri. Ia tidaklah meminta bantuan pelayannya untuk menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Justru dia menyiapkannya sendiri. Akashi menyalakan keran shower dan mandi dengan air hangat. Sambil berkhayal di kamar mandi, Ia masih terus membayangkan sesosok bidadari surga yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya di sungai dekat jembatan tadi.

Selama ini, perempuan yang Ia cintai cuma ibunya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap perempuan-perempuan diluar sana. Sampai suatu waktu, Ia bertemu dengan seorang 'bidadari surga' yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

.

.

.

 **Selesai! Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin membuat fanfic yang menceritakan Akashi jatuh cinta kepada perempuan miskin karena perempuan miskin itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan akhirnya kesampaiannya juga deh, hehehe.**

 **Fanfic ini juga dibantu sama salah satu temanku. Maksud dibantunya itu dia yang merevisi dan memperbaiki beberapa struktur kalimat dan kata-katanya saja.**

 **Btw, aku sedang mencari cerita atau film bertema gadis miskin dan pria kaya. Tapi susah ketemu yang pas buat fanfic-ku ini.**

 **Sepertinya aku kebanyakkan curhat, oke, niatnya bakal lanjut di chapter 2, bye!**


	2. Chapter 02

WARNING! OOC, TYPO, AUTHOR ENGGAK JELAS, DLL.

Apabilan ada kesamaan tempat dan nama orang itu tidak ada hubungannya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Matahari terbit di pagi hari dan mulai menyinari wilayahnya. Dan sinarnya pun menembus jendela-jendela rumah.

Di mansion Akashi, Akashi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan matanya terpandang keatas. Ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun sebelum membangunkan diri dari ranjang, adakalanya Ia ingin bersantai sebentar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Ia membangunkan dirinya dari ranjang mewahnya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sambil berendam di dalam bathtub, dipikirannya terus terbayang sesosok bidadari surga yang baru saja Ia temui semalam saat Ia kecebur kedalam sungai. Bahkan setelah Ia mandi, mengganti bajunya dan sarapan di ruang makan pun Ia tetap membayangkan gadis yang Ia anggap sebagai bidadari itu. Bahkan sampai Akashi hampir tidak memakan sarapannya.

' _Sepertinya, aku mulai jatuh cinta."_

Kata Akashi dalam benak hatinya.

.

.

.

Yuhi berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Saat sedang berjalan, dia melihat ada beberapa buah terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Maaf, kalau boleh, apa kamu mau menolongku untuk memungut buah-buahan itu?"

Pinta seorang nenek lansia kepada Yuhi untuk memungut buah-buahannya yang jatuh itu.

"Tentu."

Kata Yuhi sambil tersenyum, lalu Ia membantu nenek itu memungut buah-buahan yang jatuh tersebut.

"Aku baru saja membeli buah-buahan ini di toko. Dan… ternyata plastiknya bolong. Aaa~ inilah hidup."

Kata nenek itu sambil menunjukkan plastiknya yang berlubang dibawah.

Setelah mendengar omongan nenek lansia tersebut, Yuhi merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan mengambil sebuah karet ikat rambut untuk mengikat lubang plastik di bagian bawah itu.

"Biar saya bantu, nek."

Yuhi memungut buah-buahan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik. Setelah itu Yuhi berdiri dan memberikan kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan ke nenek lansia itu.

"Ini, nek."

"Ah, _arigato gozaimashita_."

"Tidak masalah nek. Ah, maaf, aku harus pergi ke sekolah."

Yuhi berpamitan kepada nenek itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

"Apakah itu anaknya Maeda-san? Dia manis sekali."

Kata nenek lansia itu.

Tanpa sadar kejadian tersebut juga sebenarnya dilihat oleh Akashi melalui jendela mobil.

.

.

.

Di sekolah.

Di kelas 2-4.

"Jika dikurangi 10 maka hasilnya adalah 5, setelah itu dikali 4 maka hasilnya akan menjadi 20.

 _Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!_

 _Tong! Teng! Teng! Tong!_

Pelajaran telah usai dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Kalau begitu sekian dari materi kita hari ini. Jangan lupa PR-nya dan diharapkan dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Kata seorang guru laki-laki dan setelah itu dia berjalan keluar kelas.

Yuhi memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Dan seperti biasa, tatapan Yuhi selalu datar seperti tembok dengan eye bandage putih di mata kirinya. Setelah Ia keluar dari gedung sekolah, Ia berjalan menuju taman di belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Yuhi duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah buku, saat sedang asyik membaca, Ia mendengar ada suara alunan musik biola yang entah darimana asalnya. Alunan musik itu sangat indah di telinga sehingga Yuhi menengok kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

Dan ternyata, jauh dibelakang bangku taman yang diduduki Yuhi, ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah scarlet sedang memainkan biola dengan tenangnya.

Yuhi melihat pemuda yang sedang memainkan biola itu dan sepertinya Yuhi mengenal fisik orang tersebut. Dan setelah selesai memainkan biola, pemuda bersurai merah yang bernama Akashi Seijuro itu tersenyum melihat Yuhi dari arah kejauhan dan langsung menghampiri Yuhi yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Terima kasih banyak atas yang kemarin malam."

Akashi membungkukkan badannya di depan Yuhi namun Yuhi Cuma terdiam sembari menundukkan pandangannya.

"Tidak masalah."

Jawab Yuhi singkat.

Akashi tersenyum memandang sesosok gadis… atau lebih tepatnya cinta pertama sekaligus bidadari pujaannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Buku manga."

"Buku manga? Boleh aku lihat?"

"Maeda!"

Baru saja Yuhi menyodorkan buku manganya ke Akashi, ada seorang siswi yang memanggil Yuhi dari arah kejauhan dan Yuhi menengok ke arah siswi itu.

"Kau dipanggil oleh wali kelas."

Yuhi terdiam sejenak, Ia segera memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas dan membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

" _Sumimasen_."

Yuhi membungkuk di depan Akashi untuk berpamitan.

Mata Akashi fokus memandang Yuhi dari arah kejauhan melihat sesosok bidadari pujaannya itu. Walaupun pertemuannya terkesan singkat, tapi Akashi sangat bersyukur bahwa hari ini Ia bisa bertemu bidadari surga itu.

"Senang hari ini bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, bidadari surga."

Kata Akashi sambil senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

Sore hari telah tiba, artinya pulang sekolah tiba dan pelajaran pun telah usai. Banyak murid yang langsung pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing atau malah ada yang mengikuti kegiatan ekskul dulu.

Yuhi tidak ikut kegiatan ekskul apa-apa. Ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, juga hari ini dia tidak sedang tidak ada jadwal pekerjaan.

Sebelum pulang kerumah, Yuhi diharuskan untuk membawa sebuah barang-barang fasilitas sekolah untuk menaruhnya di gudang belakang gedung sekolah.

Ketika Yuhi membuka pintu gudang dan hendak menaruh sebuah barang, dari arah kejauhan Yuhi melihat ada tiga orang siswa brandal yang nampak sedang membully seorang siswi berkacamata tebal..

"Ayo ikut denganku saja."

Kata siswa itu sambil mendekati badan perempuan itu yang punggungnya tertempel di sebuah dinding.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku."

Siswi itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat selain itu, kedua tangannya pun dicengkram oleh salah satu siswa brandal itu.

Dan siswa yang lain pun mulai membuka dan mengorek-ngorek apa yang ada di dalam tas siswi itu sampai dia berhasil menemukan dompetnya dan mengambil uangnya.

"Uang sakumu banyak juga. Lumayan untuk membeli rokok nanti."

Yuhi melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Bahkan siswi yang sedang diganggu itu pun juga dilecehkan secara seksual. Seperti pinggangnya yang diraba-raba.

 _Plang!_

Ketika salah satu dari ketiga siswa itu sedang sibuk mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya memerkosa si siswi berkacamata tebal itu, ada sebuah lemparan sampah kaleng mengenai kepalanya. Dan siswa yang sedang melecehkannya itu pun menengok siapa yang melempar sampah kaleng tersebut.

"Ada perempuan lagi?"

Siswa yang melecehkan tadi itu menghampiri Yuhi yang diduga pelaku pelemparan sampah kaleng itu.

"Aku rasa yang satu ini belum pernah diberi pelajaran. _Oi teme!_ "

Saat siswa brandal itu mendekati Yuhi, Ia mendapati wajahnya ditinju oleh kepalan tangan Yuhi. Setelah berhasil meninju wajahnya, Yuhi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda khas seorang ahli Karate.

"Jangan menindas orang yang lemah!"

 _Buagh!_

Yuhi kembali memukuli siswa brandal itu hingga berhasil membuatnya terpental ke tumpukkan barang-barang.

Disaat kedua siswa brandal yang lain menyaksikan bos mereka berhasil dibantai oleh seorang perempuan, mereka kini mulai membalas perbuatan Yuhi.

"Jalang gila!"

 _Bugh!_

 _Duagh!_

Seluruh pukulan dan tendangan khas seorang ahli Karate pemegang sabuk hitam dari Yuhi itu menghujani sekumpulan siswa brandal itu dengan kerasnya. Walaupun Yuhi hanya seorang diri menghadapi siswa-siswa tidak beradab ini, Ia sangat mampu melakukannya. Semua ini juga untuk melindungi kaum lemah dari penindasan dan kaum hawa dari pelecehan.

(Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana Yuhi membantai seluruh siswa-siswa brandal ini ya.)

.

.

.

Yuhi membuka pintu gudang perlahan-lahan untuk keluar. Saat Yuhi berjalan, disampingnya ada Akashi yang melihat dia namun Yuhi sama sekali tidak melakukan kontak mata kepada Akashi. Pandangan Yuhi tetap fokus ke arah depan.

Akashi memang merasa agak kecewa karena Yuhi tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Lalu, Akashi melihat bahwa pintu gudang dibuka oleh seseorang dan seseorang yang ternyata siswa brandal itu nampak tidak sanggup berjalan. Badannya tergeletak diatas tanah dan tangannya memegang bagian tubuhnya yang terluka sambil meringis kesakitan.

Karena penasaran, maka Akashi menghampiri siswa brandal yang menjadi korban Yuhi itu lalu membuka pintu gudang dan melihat bahwa ada dua siswa brandal yang lain juga berhasil dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yuhi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Tanya Akashi kepada sesosok siswi berkacamata tebal dari arah kejauhan yang duduk diatas tanah.

"Siswi baru… kelas 2-4… itu."

Akashi makin terkejut. Bahwa yang berhasil membantai semua siswa brandal ini adalah Maeda Yuhi, bidadari pujaannya. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat ada sesosok perempuan yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sekuat itu kah bidadari pujaan sang kaisar? Sehingga Ia berhasil menghajar semua murid-murid brandal ini sendirian dengan tangan kosong?

.

.

.

Di rumah Apato milik Yuhi tepatnya di kamarnya Yuhi.

Yuhi mengambil sebuah buku di rak buku meja belajarnya. Ketika Ia membuka halaman buku tersebut, Ia menemukan adanya sebuah foto yang Ia simpan selama ini.  
Di dalam foto itu, ada sesosok dua perempuan berseragam sekolah sailor yang sedang tersenyum satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yuhi, menghajar brandal sebanyak itu.

.

.

.

 **Author's note : di chapter 1 kan disitu ada tulisan 'Yuhi memakai eyepatch' disini diubah menjadi 'Eye bandage' aku juga baru tahu kalau eyepatch & eye bandage itu beda. Nanti, author akan membuat biodata Maeda Yuhi /mungkin.**

 **Akhirnya setelah puluhan tahun silam aku berhasil menyelesaikan chapter dua-nya. Fuhh, membuat cerita seperti fanfiksi memang tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Butuh ide untuk melakukannya. Aku saja sampai satu bulan untuk memikirkan ide untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

 **By the way, tadinya author berniat membuat karakter Maeda Yuhi yang semula pendiam jadi agak gila. Tapi sampai sekarang masih bingung juga, ufufufu~. Mungkin chapter duanya ini rada membosankan, ya? Tapi disinilah aku menunjukkan kekuatan Maeda Yuhi yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya ini inspirasinya banyak bangat. Dari drama jepang salah satunya. Kebetulan aku lagi suka nonton drama, hehehe.**

 **Oke deh, kayaknya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Sekian dari chapter dua kali ini, sampai jumpa.**


End file.
